


Dream Vacation

by ReedusDreamer (KonciousDreamer)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonciousDreamer/pseuds/ReedusDreamer
Summary: After so much bad luck, Y/N finally takes a vacation hoping it'll be just the break she needs.**This is just something that's been playing in my head and I needed to get out. I don't know where I'm going with it just yet but I will update as often as I can.**





	Dream Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing so please bear with me. I have no beta so all errors are mine and mine alone.  
> Please leave comments! All suggestions are appreciated.

I’m dreaming, maybe it’s a nightmare. That’s the only logical thing that could explain the situation I have found myself in. I hate flying, but I’m sitting here in the airport waiting to board a plane to the other side of the country. Visiting a friend I haven’t seen in way too long and to get away from life for a minute. Man I needed a break. The last year has been stressful. Now I just have to make it through this flight and I can enjoy ten solid days with my girl.  
I decided to go to the little shop they have near my gate and get some water and a snack for the flight. I made sure to pack my tablet, battery backup for charging and a sudoku book already, but sleep will be the main activity of the flight anyways. I make it back to the gate just as they call my section for boarding and head straight to the line to find my seat. Wasn’t too hard, I’m near the front, by the window. Not sure why I picked a window seat, I can’t even look out the thing without getting dizzy. Oh god, somebody is sitting next to me. I keep my head down and send off messages to a few people to let them know I’m on the plane, that way I can avoid the awkwardness of staring at the person I will be spending the next six hours with.  
Once I have finished on my phone I put it on airplane mode and buckle myself in while my neighbor gets situated. I know it’s a guy, where can I get his boots? I debate on asking him or just taking a picture so I can look it up later when I feel my arm being squished between an elbow and the arm rest.  
“Sorry,” said a deep gravelly voice that sounds oh so familiar as the pressure is relieved from my arm.  
“No worries,” I respond and glance up to give him a small smile. But I don’t smile when my eyes land on his face. My mouth hangs open in shock and I can’t stop staring. He stares back at me with an awkward smile on his face.  
“Hi, I’m Norman,” he says holding out his hand for me to shake. I grab his hand and hold on for dear life.  
“I-I’m (y/n),” my brain tells me to let his hand go but I physically can’t and he takes it in stride, smiling the whole time until I finally can, “Sorry.”  
“It’s alright,” he smirks. Norman Reedus just smirked at me. Oh my god, I’m sitting next to Norman Reedus for this whole flight! Oh, He’s talking again and I’m missing it!  
“I’m sorry, what?” I’m an idiot. He chuckles, oh that chuckle is one of the best sounds in the world.  
“It’s alright. I was just checking out your tattoo. It’s pretty cool.”  
“Oh, thank you,” I respond looking down at the colors covering my right arm and twisting it around so he can see the whole thing.  
Conversation stops there for the time being, the flight attendants announcing its time to buckle up and go over the safety information. I space out while the plane is taxied off. Great, I’m sitting next to a man I have adored for years and I’m going to have a major freak out because I hate flying. Why am I doing this?!  
The plane is now ready for take-off. Everything is going as smooth as can be. This is great, I can handle this, what was I concerned about in the first place? My brain tricks me. As soon as we start lifting off the ground I am reminded why I hate flying. I’m afraid of heights and turbulence makes it that much worse. So as the plane starts to shake and is pointed towards the sky I am gripping the arms of my seat with no intention of ever letting go until we are safely on the ground again. And here comes the anxiety. If you’ve ever had an anxiety attack, you feel my pain. The dizziness, heart beating a mile a minute, can’t breathe, unable to focus on one thing at a time. Right now I’m sitting there trying to breathe with my eyes screwed shut and I hear somebody talking again. Please don’t be talking to me, please don’t be talking to me. Yeah I’m not that lucky. I feel somebody’s fingers on my chin trying to turn my head towards them. I open my eyes to stare into the bluest blue that can blue.  
“Hey there,” he says to me with a small smile on his face. I can’t speak. I tried, opening my mouth and everything, but nothing came out. He turned in his seat to fully face me and gently pried my hands from the arm rests, never removing his eyes from mine. My brain barely processes that Norman Reedus is holding my hands and I can’t even acknowledge it! He’s talking again, just nonsense it sounds like. I don’t know how long it’s been but I’m startled by a flight attendant shoving 2 bottles of water between us, breaking our eye contact.  
“Hi,” I finally croak out. God was that my voice? He hands me one of the waters and I chug it down. I turn to grab my phone from my bag and realize we’re fully in the air and it’s been about an hour since I sat in my seat.  
“She speaks,” I hear from behind me. Ok, I need to gather myself here. I have an entire flight to either make a total fool of myself which I feel like I have already succeeded or I can try to redeem myself and play it cool and calm my tits. He is just another human being and I need to try new things dammit! So I take a deep breath and remember who I am before I respond.  
“Ha ha. Thank you by the way.”


End file.
